The Avengers
In the ''Omniverse'' continuum, the Avengers are a group of individuals who protect New Earth, thwart the plans of Devil Hulk and his Resistance, and help progress the efforts of the Council of the Stars. The members of the group have known each other since the 2000s. Members 'Primary Avengers' The Primary Avengers are the ones that directly face Devil Hulk and his Resistance. They each have special abilities that allow them to stand a chance against their enemies. *Da Yang (b. 27987 BC) *Tails Doll (b. 8766 BC) *Draco (b. 1762) *Lyra Monlovar (b. 1953) *Alonzo Golden — Sledgehammer (b. 1966) *William "Wiley" Elias Coyote II (b. 1980) *Xavier (b. 1981) *Girioteni Kawasaki Katieku (b. 1982) *Silver (b. 1992) *Shadow (b. 1992) *Natalie Martinez — Whitney Frost / Madame Masque (b. 1994) *Alec Estes — Simon Williams / Wonder Man (b. 1995) *Sonic (b. 1995) *Gus (b. 1995) *Sean O'Brien — Thor (b. 1996) *Zach Brazier — Captain America (b. 1996) *Kimberly Tipton — Black Widow (b. 1996) *Gilbert Martinez — Tony Stark / Iron Man (b. 1997) *Daniel Golden — Bruce Banner / The Incredible Hulk (b. 1997) *Cooper Walters — Quicksilver / Jolt (b. 1997) *Michael Wautley — Motorbeam (b. 1997) *Alex Sally — Firemult (b. 1997) *Nick Sally — Zaves (b. 1997) *Kendall Williams — Meder-Human (b. 1997) *Katrina Lewis — Red She-Hulk (b. 1997) *Shaili Seeberger — Black Cat (b. 1997) *Erin Wagshul — She-Hulk (b. 2000s) *Zed (b. 2178) 'Secondary Avengers' The Secondary Avengers don't directly face Devil Hulk and his Resistance, although they aid the primary members in their efforts. Unlike the Primary Avengers, the Secondary Avengers don't have special abilities. *The Guys *Pepper "Lava Girl" Potts (b. 1990s) 'Ternary Avengers' The Ternary Avengers aren't directly involved with the Avengers. They are the allies of the Avengers that supply them with additional aid, usually in the form of weapons or reinforcements. Beyond that, the Ternary Avengers are not considered actual members of the Avengers. *The Guardians of the Galaxy *S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Council of the Stars *Tom Verlaine — Man-Bat (b. 1949) In Dystopia 2031 In the prologue of Dystopia 2031, an alternative universe, the Avengers failed to thwart the Resistance's attack in the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space on March 29, 2029, and so they moved to protect New Earth from the invading Resistance. This was unsuccessful, and so the Resistance gained control of New Earth. Some of the Primary Avengers were killed in the attack, while the remaining ones were captured and reintegrated into society as members of either the Lower Regime, the Workers, or the Tortured. After the original society of New Earth is restored by the Liberty Movement of New Earth, the Avengers and the Movement converge to form the New Avengers on November 29, 2031. Notes *Only in the Dystopia 2031 continuum. See also *''Omniverse'' continuum Category:Groups Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:The Avengers Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance